


plisetsky answered: [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit, Readbyanalise010, WhiteHaru37



Series: Podfic [49]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37/pseuds/WhiteHaru37
Summary: In which Yuri finds out that Otabek has a tumblr.





	plisetsky answered: [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [plisetsky answered:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608930) by [pllsetskyonice (hma1313)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/pllsetskyonice). 



> Multi-voice collaboration recorded IN-PERSON as part of 2018 Podathon round 1 (and also for ItsADrizzit's birthday celebration extravaganza).
> 
> Thanks to pllsetskyonice for giving us permission to record, to tinyalmondreads for this AMAZING cover art, and to the podathon mods for encouragement and assistance.
> 
> The files do include some outtakes at the end.

  
Cover art by: [tinyalmondreads](https://twitter.com/tinyalmondreads)

**Read by** : [analise010](http://archiveofourown.org/users/readbyanalise010/pseuds/readbyanalise010),[ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit), and [WhiteHaru37](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteharu37/pseuds/whiteharu37),  
**Written by** : [pllsetskyonice](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/pllsetskyonice)

[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nstvw2ea2jt9q2r/Yuri%20on%20Ice_plisetsky%20answered.mp3?dl=0) [6.6 MB, 00:22:23]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/atyh2o7wc7ma6iu/Yuri%21%21%21%20on%20Ice_plisetsky%20answered.m4b?dl=0) [15.6 MB, 00:22:23]

**Author's Note:**

> Extra special thank you to my co-podders analise010 and WhiteHaru37 for their willingness to sit down and record this with me on my birthday. ILU PODFIC FAM! I'm so glad we finally all got to sit in the same room and make a podfic together. Here's to many more! <3 Drizzit


End file.
